With the rapid development of network technologies, payment processing technologies on various types of networks are widely used in people's daily lives. For example, mobile banking technologies, UnionPay, POS system technologies, online banking, online shopping technologies, and so on are adopted in various fields such as transport, taxation, and financial securities and provide convenience to people's daily lives.
It is often occurred that a payment needs to be processed between a plurality of people. For example, when a group of people have a dinner at a restaurant together, the dinner bill may need to be shared among the ten people. Also, one person may receive charity donations from other people and donate the collection on behalf of the group. In addition, a person may sell certain products or services to other people.
It is therefore desirable to have a method to process payments among a group of people efficiently and flexibly.